The Many Characters of Harry Potter
by frodothejedi
Summary: A one-shot for every character from Harry Potter listed on the site. (Andrew Kirke through Zograf) In order. Including pretty much every genre.
1. Andrew Kirke

Chapter 1: Andrew Kirke

"Kirke!" Angelina Johnson called out across the corridor. Andrew turned around and glared at her. He was still annoyed at her for not getting a spot on the Quidditch team.

"What do you want?" he asked when Angelina finally caught up to him.

"You're on the team," she said, sincerely, but obviously not happy.

"What? You gave beater to Fred and George Weasley," he responded, confused.

"They've just been given a life-long ban by Umbridge," Angelina said, sounding disappointed and slightly angry.

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not. Tell Sloper he's on with you as well." Andrew gave a whoop, earning him a few looks from the students passing them in the halls. He rushed off to look for Jack Sloper. Angelina sighed.

"I hate Umbridge," she muttered, and continued on to her class.

**o0o**

"WHAT?" Ron Wealsey yelled. The other Gryffindors in the common room glared at Ron briefly and turned back to what they were doing, used to the Golden Trio's frequent outbursts.

"Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper have taken over Fred and George's positions on the team," Harry said.

"But they're dismal!" Ron said, throwing himself on the couch in front of the hearth.

"I know it. Angelina did say they were second best at try-outs, so…," Harry said, obviously not happy either.

"Do Fred and George know?" Ron asked, looking up at Harry.

"Yeah. They were the ones who told me," Harry said. Ron sighed and buried his face in his hands. "at least we know the seeker is good," he said, meaning Ginny.

"I hate Umbridge," he muttered.

**o0o**

The match against Hufflepuff was not going well.

Ten minutes in to the game and Kirke had already let the bludgers hit Ginny twice and was about to let them hit her again. He managed to hit one of them away from her but nearly fell off his broom. Ginny zoomed off, annoyed at the two beaters who were failing at their job miserably.

"Hey Kirke!" someone yelled. Kirke whipped around and searched the stands for whoever had yelled his name.

"I'm cheering for you! You must really hate those filthy Weasleys!" Draco Malfoy yelled out. Kirke stared down at him in disgust, and turned his attention back to the game just in time to see Ginny get hit by the bludger yet again.

"Kirke! Get over here and do your job!" Ginny yelled, before zooming off after the snitch. Kirke sighed and began flying toward the bludger.

Not long after, Ginny caught the snitch and Gryffindor lost the game by ten points.

**o0o**

**Well, what do you think?**


	2. Aidan Lynch

Chapter 2: Aidan Lynch

"Ireland! Go Ireland!" The crowd chanted. Aidan Lynch smiled at his adoring fans and veered into a spectacular dive. He nearly crashed into the ground, but recovered at the last second. By that time, the game was about to be started, so he found a place near his teammates.

_I can't believe I'm in the Quidditch World Cup_, he thought to himself, not paying much attention to the Minister of Magic drone on. His thoughts strayed from Quidditch for a moment as he thought of his girlfriend Evanna… her silky blond hair… her smooth shoulders…

Aidan was rudely awakened from his daydreams by the start of the game. Immediately, he was focused and began looking for the Snitch. He searched over the entire pitch, eyes peeled for any sign of the elusive golden ball. Suddenly, he noticed the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum, zoom off. He increased his speed from a relaxing hover to an incredibly fast acceleration and started flying toward the opposing seeker. Dimly, he heard Ludo Bagman's voice in the background, but paid it no mind as he totally focused on his goal.

As it turned out, Krum hadn't seen the Snitch and had been just going a bit faster on his broom. Aidan felt a bit foolish for being tricked so easily, but he put it behind him and went back to searching for the Snitch. Unexpectedly, he heard a roar from the crowd as his teammate Troy scored. He cheered, glad that his team was in the lead. Aidan continued to circle the pitch, ready to snatch up the Snitch as soon as he saw it. Meanwhile, his team scored twice.

Bulgaria scored once, and Aidan scowled. He hadn't seen the Snitch at all since the game had started, so his mind began to wander back to Evanna. Suddenly, he saw a flash of red speed past his field of vision. Viktor Krum was diving at a dangerously vertical angle in pursuit of the Snitch. Aidan cursed the Wrackspurt that undoubtedly was infecting him and flew toward Krum. Slowly, he gained on Krum and was about to pass him up when he glanced back at Aidan and smirked. Aidan glared at him, and looked at the Snitch, only to find that there _was_ no Snitch.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Krum pull up. Aidan looked back to where he thought the Snitch was and saw the ground rushing toward him at a disturbingly fast rate. Panicked, he tried to pull up, but by then it was too late. He hit the ground and blacked out.

**o0o**

"Alright, there, Lynch?" an unfamiliar voice said, not unkindly. Aidan sat up slowly and blinked.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Krum fooled you with… what's that move called again?"

"The Wronski Feint," Aidan answered, knowing full well what the move was. He just couldn't believe that he had crashed. At the Quidditch World Cup, too. _I hope Evanna doesn't find out about this_, he thought. _She'll kill me_. "Can I go back to the game now?" he asked the mediwizard.

"Of course, son. Just stay careful," he said, smiling at him. Aidan hopped off the bed and grabbed his broom where it was sitting on a table and flew back to the pitch.

"And the score is now 130 to 10 Ireland!" Luda Bagman announced with his magically magnified voice. Aidan had only just begun to search for the Snitch again when a foul was called against Bulgaria. A bludger nearly hit him, and he lost precious moments of searching for the Snitch trying to avoid it. He was saved by one of his team's beaters. Not long after, Ireland was awarded another penalty. But then Bulgaria's mascot, the veela, distracted the referee. Aidan wasn't quite sure what was going on, still being a bit disoriented after crashing into the ground, so he began looking for the Snitch again.

Finally, he saw a flash of gold go by not far from the commentator's box. He immediately took off in pursuit. Krum had seen it too, and was already racing toward the small ball. Aidan was momentarily distracted by the blood pouring off Krum from his nose, but quickly ignored it. But by then he knew that he wasn't going to get to the Snitch in time. Krum's fingers closed around the Snitch, and the stands erupted into an even louder cheer. Aidan was stunned. Ireland had just won, and he hadn't even caught the Snitch.

_Oh well,_ he thought. _At least I still have Evanna_.

**o0o**

Next up, Aberforth Dumbledore! I will take suggestions if any of you have them.

Did any of you catch the Evanna thing? I will tell you in the next chapter if you haven't figured it out yet.


	3. Aberforth Dumbledore

Chapter 3: Aberforth Dumbledore

_Ariana,_ _how I miss you,_ Aberforth thought as he walked through Hogsmeade. He had just apparated from the Dumbledore family home, where he had been staying while in town to go to his only sister's funeral. _It's all_ _Albus's_ _fault_, he thought angrily, unconsciously quickening his step. _His and_ _Grindewald's_.

Aberforth kicked a loose stone in the road absently. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he continued down the road until he arrived at the dingy and weather beaten building he was buying.

Aberforth's plan before his sister's death was to buy the ramshackle old building and turn it into a pub, providing a steady income for himself and likely his sister, since Albus was always so ambitious. Aberforth had had a feeling that his brother wouldn't be taking care of Ariana for long. And really, it was Aberfoth who spent the most time with aRiana, and took care of her while Albus was off with Grindewald, saving the world "for the greater good." Aberforth snorted, as he stood looking at the building for which he had saved all his money. Now that Ariana was dead, Aberforth just didn't have the energy to make plans for his pub.

If Aberforth was honest with himself, he'd realize that he felt guilty for Ariana's death. It could have been any one of their curses that had killed his sister; all three of them cared little for her while they were dueling. None of them, not even Aberfoth, had noticed her pleading for them to stop fighting. Ariana had died trying to prevent her brothers and Grindewald from getting hurt. Aberforth wiped a stray tear from his face angrily. He hadn't noticed he was crying until that moment, and immediately quieted himself. He couldn't look upset for his meeting with the current owner of the old building.

It was Albus who had finally convinced Aberforth to continue with his plan of buying the building to turn it into a pub. "You've got to find some way of making a living," he'd said, his blue eyes scolding him silently. "I won't always be here to help you out. And starting that pub won't make you nearly enough money." So Aberforth had continued in his plan to buy the building out of defiance. He simply wanted to prove his supposedly wiser and older brother wrong.

Aberforth sighed and walked up to the door of the building. He knocked twice, before the gnarly old man who owned the building opened. A ministry official was also there to have the proper papers signed. Aberforth nodded his hello to both of them, and sat down.

**o0o**

Half an hour later, Aberforth owned the building, and he felt considerably happier.


	4. Abraxas Malfoy

Chapter 4: Abraxas Malfoy

"Come, Draco," Lucius Malfoy said from the bottom of the magnificent staircase at Malfoy Manor.

"Coming Father!" said six-year-old Draco. He scurried down the stairs, dressed in black wizard's robes and looking endearingly imposing.

"Don't run!" Lucius said impatiently. He turned on his heel and swept toward the large fireplace.

"Where are we going, Father?" Draco asked, struggling to keep up with his father.

"To visit your grandfather," Lucius replied. He reached into a small box on the mantle and flung some powder into the fire. The flames turned green, and Draco reached up to hold onto his father's arm. "St. Mungo's!" Lucius yelled.

o0o

Draco and Lucius stepped out of the floo at St. Mungo's Hospital. Lucius thrust off his son's arm and proudly walked up to the receptionist at the desk.

"How may I help you?" she asked, oblivious to Lucius' cold demeanor.

"What room is Abraxas Malfoy's?" Lucius asked, sounding bored.

"Let me see," the receptionist said, moving around several pieces of parchment on her desk. "He's on the second floor. He's got the dragon pox, though. You don't want to go up there," she said.

"Oh believe me, I don't," Lucius said. Leaving the receptionist warning them about going on the second floor, Lucius started walking toward the magical elevators.

"Hurry up Draco!" he called after him. Draco redoubled his pace and soon caught up to his father.

After taking a quick ride up the elevator to the second floor, Draco and Lucius stepped out of the elevator and were greeted by empty halls.

"Merlin! Where is his room?" Lucius said. Lucius angrily walked up to a random door and peeked in. Luckily, the one he chose was the one he was looking for.

"Father!" he said, looking mildly concerned and disgusted. Inside the room was an older man with sickeningly green skin.

"Lucius! You finally showed up!" he said. His voice was deep, and sounded old and frail. "Where is your young son?"

"Right here Father," Lucius said, turning to the door where Draco had peeked in. He seemed to be completely frozen in place, staring at his grandfather with horror. Finally, he seemed to snap out of it. He screamed at the top of his lungs and ran back out into the hallway, running straight into a wizard with a strange fungus growing out of his neck. He was momentarily stunned, and was shocked into silence.

"Draco! Get back here! You're going to catch Scrofungulus from that man!" Lucius yelled, appalled that his son was creating havoc in the hospital.

"Lucius!" Abraxas said with surprising strength in his voice for one so sick. "Stop your son from acting like a fool-muggleborn this instant!"

"Yes Father," Lucius said wearily.

o0o


	5. Adrian Pucey

Chapter 5: Adrian Pucey

Malfoy walked into the Slytherin locker room for the first time. It was his second year, and despite the fact that Harry Potter had played during his first year, Malfoy had not been allowed to play until now. Much to the Malfoy family's surprise, he hadn't been allowed to play his first year even after Lucius Malfoy waved some galleons under Dumledore's nose. It only added to the Malfoys' disgust of the headmaster.

As Malfoy looked along the row of lockers, he saw Marcus Flint, who grinned at Malfoy. Malfoy cockily returned the gesture with a nod, before haughtily continuing along to his locker, labeled with his name. Flint was the only member of the Slytherin Quidditch Team that Malfoy knew properly; he also had heard of Adrian Pucey, but had never spoken to him.

Other Slytherins, including Pansy Parkinson, had told Malfoy about Pucey. He had a reputation for being decidedly Gryffindor-ish in playing Quidditch. He hadn't even cheated or fouled in all his two years playing for the team.

Gradually, the other members of the team filtered out of the locker room. Pucey and Malfoy remained: Pucey was pulling on his robes, and Malfoy was trying to tame the butterflies in his stomach before he exited. He took a deep breath and turned around to find Pucey directly behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked the Chaser haughtily.

"Don't play cocky out there, Malfoy," Pucey said, glaring at him.

"I'll play how I want. Nobody tells a Malfoy how to play Quidditch," Malfoy said.

"Fine. Don't blame me when you fail to catch the Snitch," Pucey said. Before Malfoy could retaliate, Pucey turned on his heel and sauntered out of the locker room.


	6. Alastor Moody

Chapter 6: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody

Alastor Moody sat at his kitchen table, drinking his tea and relaxing as much as his years as an Auror would allow him. His replacement eye was swinging around the room, often returning to the fireplace. Suddenly, the fire roared to life and the flames became green. Mad-Eye sprang out of his chair and pulled out his wand, pointing it defensively at the figure now climbing out of the flames.

"It's only me, Alastor," said Albus Dumbledore, rising to his full height, revealing his trailing purple robes.

"Nevertheless, I continue to practice constant vigilance," Mad-Eye said. "In order to determine if you really are Albus Dumbledore, state how I lost my eye."

"Dolohov shot a stinging spell at it, followed by a string of other curses that caused it to become useless," Dumbledore replied calmly. "What is my full name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Moody replied. He then gestured to an empty chair. Dumbledore nodded and sat down. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," Dumbledore replied. Moody waved his wand and muttered something under his breath. A tea cup appeared, along with a creamer and a sugar bowl. Dumbledore immediately began preparing his tea.

"So what is it that you are so eager to see me about?" Moody asked gruffly.

"I need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said while serenely stirring his tea.

"I'm retired," Moody said.

"Indeed. I was hoping you would come out of retirement," Dumbledore said. Moody raised an eyebrow. "My students need a good teacher with real-world experience. Somebody with your skills would be perfect."

"Flattery normally doesn't work with me, Albus. But I'm willing to make an exception," Moody said. Dumbledore grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

**o0o**

"Shut up Wormtail! This is Mad-Eye Moody we're dealing with, and he's likely going to hear us if you keep whining!" Barty Crouch Jr. said, whispering furiously outside Moody's house. "This is only going to work if we can overpower him!"

"But…" Wormtail started to protest, but he was cut off by the sound of Moody stirring in his sleep. Both of the Death Eaters froze and watched anxiously as Moody shifted in his bed. His magical eye remained open, but did not move around as much as it did when Moody was awake. Moody again settled down, and the Death Eaters relaxed.

"Don't you blow this after we spent the last week working through all the wards!" Barty hissed at Wormtail. Wormtail nodded and transformed into his rat form. The rat sometimes known as Scabbers scampered around the corner of the house. Moments later, the rat appeared in Moody's room. Barty watched as Wormtail transformed again and opened the door to Moody's house. Just as Barty was entering the house, the door creaked.

Mad-Eye immediately sprang up out of bed, pointing his wand at the two death eaters. Within seconds, all wands were out and spells, hexes, and curses were bouncing off the walls. Locked in combat, Barty and Moody seemed to be equally matched. Occasionally, Moody would fire a curse at Pettigrew, but the animagnus was too timid to be a proper threat to an accomplished Auror like Moody.

In desperation, Wormtail finally threw himself at Moody and tackled him to the ground. Taken off-guard, Moody dropped his wand and was quickly over-powered by the two Death Eaters.

Within a matter of minutes, the great Auror Mad-Eye Moody was shrunken down to a fraction of his true size, stripped of all magical apparel, and locked in a tiny trunk.

here...


	7. Albus Dumbledore

Chapter 7: Albus Dumbledore

The fire in the Potters' home lit up with the familiar green color of floo travelling. James Potter noticed the fire's change, stood up, and flashed out his wand protectively. Protections had been placed on the floo, but one could never be too careful.

With relief, James saw Albus Dumbledore's familiar face. He lowered his wand as Albus's calm blue eyes gazed at him serenely.

"Come right through, Albus," James said, sitting down again and folding up his _Daily Prophet_.

"Thank you, dear boy. I've only come to ask for a favor," Albus said as he stepped through.

"Yes?" James asked, slightly nervously and ever wary of Dumbledore's requests for "favors."

"I would like to borrow your invisibility cloak," Dumbledore said, sitting down in one of the comfortable overstuffed armchair.

"May I ask why?" James asked, confused. It was a strange request, not that Dumbledore had never been strange before.

"Just some…research I'm doing," Dumbledore replied, uncomfortably and obviously not being completely truthful. James nodded.

"I'll just go get it then, moving to the next room where the stairs were located. "I'll just let Lily know you're here…LILY! DUMBLEDORE'S HERE!" he said, yelling the last to Lily, who was somewhere in the kitchen.

James returned with the invisibility cloak to find Dumbledore with Harry on his knee and Lily making small talk. After a few more minutes of Harry babbling to Dumbledore, he picked up the cloak and said his good byes. The floo flared up and soon Dumbledore was back in his office. He eagerly set to studying the invisibility cloak, wondering if it was really one of the deathly hallows. It wasn't long before Minerva began to mount the steps to his office, however, and he hastily threw the cloak in a cupboard before she arrived in his office.

o0o

Two weeks later, James and Lily were dead and Harry was living with his aunt and uncle. It was after delivering Harry to his relatives that Dumbledore finally remembered the invisibility cloak. Remembering where he had stored it, he flew to the cupboard and pulled out the cloak. Gathering the fabric to his chest, he sank into his chair and dissolved into tears for the much loved parents of Harry Potter, now an orphan.


End file.
